Thralldom
by Salunzo
Summary: What happens when the TMNT go back to fight a new Foot organization? They are now 20 but do they still have the skills to survive an all out battle? A secretary may be their only chance of surviving this battle.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles were created by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird. I just like to write my own stories with the TMNT. 

  


PROLOGUE

I have always thought of myself as unlucky, or perhaps too lucky. There is death all around me. I lost both my parents in a car accident two years ago. In some way I survived the ordeal. People would say to me, "You're lucky you survived," or "It's unlucky that you lost your parents." What would you say? Am I lucky or unlucky? My friends were violently killed in a school shooting last year, yet I was spared. Am I lucky or unlucky? I have yet to figure that out. I call myself Luck. Whether it means good luck or bad luck....it's up to you. 

  


I finished high school at seventeen and moved to New York the next week. Finding a job was much harder than I thought it would be. I managed to somehow land a job as a warehouse office secretary. I think the owner hired me just because of my looks, but I desperately needed a job. I was running low on food at my apartment. And when I say apartment, I mean more like two room tree-house. I was barely surviving. 

  


I worked hard at my job just to hopefully get a raise in pay. I was always courteous to my boss, a mid-twenties Asian man, Mr. Hasegawa. He was quite frankly a very attractive man. Beautiful hazel almond eyes, framed with high masculine cheekbones. I could tell he hid a toned muscular body under the expensive suits he wore. I might have even fallen in love with him if it was not for that smirk he liked to give to me. It made me feel like he was hiding deep dark secrets. Like, I was a simple pawn in his mind. Perhaps it meant something else. But I took it as a subliminal warning not to get involved with him. 

  


I worked every weekday 9-5 at the warehouse office. I silently went about my work, answering the mysterious phone calls, filling confidential documents, and providing coffee to Mr. Hasegawa and important visitors. One day I happened to overhear part of a conversation between my boss and a client. 

  


"What about your secretary? Why did you not let me send over someone from the organization?"

  


"I did not want a man to be at my beck and call. I prefer someone easy on the eyes."

  


"Does she know anything? I worry sometimes you are too trustworthy, Akira...."

  


"Do not worry. She knows nothing. I simply have her do paperwork. I like to have her around."

  


"If she does, you know we will kill her. We can't risk anything at this stage!"

  


"There will be no need for that. Don't go trying to scare her either! I will let no harm come to her!"

  


"Oh...falling for the girl are you? I see how it is....what is her name?"

  


"Luck Waldgrave. Now, I think we are done with this business agreement for today. I will call you tomorrow to finalize the matter. Good day Mr. Takahashi."

  


"Good day to you as well."

  


A million thoughts went through my head. There was no doubt in my mind something sinister was going on in the warehouse. Things I should not know. My first thought was to quit the job. I certainly didn't want to be killed. But then I realized that if I up and quit, Mr. Hasegawa would know I knew something. So I couldn't quit. Besides, I was curious as to what was going down. Maybe I would hear something more if I stuck around. 

  


The things I found out shocked me to the very core. I was in for the adventure of my life. 

  
  



	2. A New Foot

NOTE: I will spell Mike's name Michelangelo because it is now spelt that way. ( like in the new cartoon series.) The Turtles are about 20. 

  
  
  


"This is the day. Today we finished what they started," breathed Raphael. He clenched his sais tighter in anticipation. "I don't want to keep looking over my shoulder."

  


The four Turtles crouched behind a graffiti stained dumpster. Their eyes were focused on the building in front of them. It was a warehouse where the Foot trained day and night. It held almost all the stolen goods the Foot took . It contained labs that desperately tried to analyze the Turtles. This main warehouse took the Turtles months to find. The Shredder had been long dead and the Foot had diminished. But now they were back. 

  


"I wonder who's running the organization?" wondered Donatello out loud. 

  


"Well, whoever it is, the Foot still seems as evil as always," replied Leonardo. He seemed nervous. It had actually been at least a year since they have had a major battle. He knew that he was prepared for it, but wasn't so sure about his brothers. They weren't as adamant about training as he was. 

  


"Are we going in or not?" Michelangelo asked impatiently. 

  


"Let's do this," Raphael grinned. 

  


They all took out their grappling hooks. With precision and timing they threw them up to the top of the building and hooked onto the ledge. The Turtles climbed up their ropes, once again feeling the thrill of a fight coming. Adrenaline rushed through their veins. They felt ready for anything. 

  


Five Foot guards were patrolling the rooftop. And five Foot guards were waiting for them at the top. Fortunately for the Turtles, these guards were young and thought they could take on the mutants themselves. 

  


Raphael was the first up the 60 feet and over the ledge and immediately attacked his first opponent. The Foot ninja slashed at him with his sword. Raphael easily dodged and kicked the feet out from the guard. With one plunge from his sai, the life from the young man was gone. He quickly sought out the extra Foot. 

  


Leonardo, Donatello, and Michelangelo had also reached the roof and were engaged in combat. Leonardo was calm and executed every move perfectly. It was as if he knew their attacks before they did. A kick sent the ninja flying backwards and over the edge of the warehouse. 

  


Michelangelo was whirling his nunchuku in a tornado of bone shattering pain. He was almost glad to be back in the excitement of fighting for his life. The past years had almost been boring to him. A hit to the Foot guard's neck ended his battle.

  


Donatello danced with his enemy. He parried every attack beautifully with his bo. Donatello waited for the perfect opportunity to take out his foe. The ninja paused for one second and Donatello struck with his bo breaking several ribs. With one final swipe the ninja was down. 

  


Leonardo led the way to the door. There was a electronic key card slot. "Okay, search the Foot Ninjas for the keycard," Leonardo said. "The whole place is probably alarmed and I don't want them to know we're here.....yet."

  


They searched the bodies. No keycard was found. 

  


"Well, how did they get in then?" asked Michelangelo.

  


"Maybe the one that I kicked over the ledge has it," suggested Leonardo. "I totally forgot about him."

  


"I'll go see. I love scaling walls!" Michelangelo volunteered. He crept over the edge and slid down the rope. His three brothers watched him make his descent. Michelangelo went over the body lying in a pool of blood. He searched the body and found the card. He waved it above his head to show them that he had it. 

  


On the roof Raphael urged Michelangelo to hurry up, using hand motions. They watched as Michelangelo walked back to the rope and start to climb. Suddenly, he gasped in pain. With one hand he pulled out a dart from his neck. He dropped ten feet to the ground, unconscious. Before anyone could react. Three more darts were fired and three more Turtles feel to the floor. 

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Donatello ached all over. His whole body felt like it was cramped. His eyes fluttered open. Raphael, Leonardo and Michelangelo were all laying around him. Surprisingly, they all still had their weapons. Looking around he discovered they were trapped. Inch thick steel bars formed a six by ten cage. One side of the cage was against the wall. He saw Foot Ninjas all around. Some were moving boxers, others were sparring on mats in the far right corner, and some were just standing there staring at the Turtles. There were cardboard boxes and crates stacked in various places in the huge warehouse. Donatello quickly woke his brothers. 

  


"Oh.....fuck....," Raphael said as got to his feet to examine his surroundings.

  


Leonardo looked very distraught. "I knew we hadn't planned this out enough," he mumbled. "I knew we weren't prepared enough."

  


Michelangelo just sat on the floor. He felt like it was his fault they were caught. He was the first one to get hit. He hadn't been cautious enough while trying to find the keycard.

  


Donatello knelt beside Michelangelo. "Are you okay Mikey? You fell pretty far, and you chipped your shell."

  


"What? I chipped it?" Michelangelo reached back and felt along the edge of his carapace. To the right of his next there was a five by three inch piece missing. "Great. Just great....," he sighed.

  


"Hey look, someone's coming," Leonardo said. "And it's not a Foot ninja either."

  


Leonardo could sense Raphael quivering with anger next to him. He silently wished that Raphael wouldn't say anything stupid, or do anything stupid. 

  


The Foot ninjas moved quickly out of his way and he walked toward the cage. He was a younger handsome man and wore a blue cashmere suit. He had a light blue silk tie. Not the typical guy that would run a secret ninja organization. The man reached the cage and faced the Turtles.

  


"We were expecting you," he grinned. "What made you think we would just let you walk in and destroy everything I've been working so hard for?"

  


"Who the fuck are you?" Raphael spat back at him.

  


"My name is Mr. Hasegawa And I am here to put you in your place."

  


"What the hell does that mean?" interjected Michelangelo.

  


"You see, once I was just a simple Foot ninja that obeyed every command. But I realized that I can be so much more than that. So after you destroyed the whole reason I survived in this place, I worked harder than ever to rebuild it. With much convincing I managed to get sponsors to aid my in my quest for dominance. These last 2 years that you have been relaxing and slowly losing any skill you might have had, I have been training day and night. I am now a better ninja that you will ever be." He unbuttoned his jacket and slipped it off, handing it to the nearest Foot ninja. 

  


"I hardly doubt that. You greatly underestimate us Mr. Hasegawa," said Leonardo. 

  


Mr. Hasegawa loosened his tie and slipped it over his head handing it to the Foot ninja. He unbuttoned his shirt and also took it off. "We shall fight to determine it then." He now revealed well toned muscles under a white muscle shirt. 

  


The four brothers all exchanged looks of confusion. 

  


Mr. Hasegawa took out a key from his pants pocket. He walked up to the cage, "I wish to fight Leonardo. I can see he is the leader of your group."

  


"What if I refuse?" Leonardo asked.

  


"It is up to you whether you fight or not. Either way I will leave you in your place."

  


Many Foot ninjas were now gathered around the cage, waiting to see the fight. Mr. Hasegawa unlocked the cage and opened the door. Raphael lunged but Leonardo put out an arm and kept him at bay. 

  


"Dammit Leo! Let me go!" raged Raphael. 

  


Leonardo ignored his plea. "What shall happen if I win?" he asked Mr. Hasegawa. 

  


"Well, you will have to find that out for yourself."

  


"Can I use my katanas?"

  


"I would not think to take your weapons away. But I shall use my weapons also. I will use two Kamas," smiled Mr. Hasegawa. The weapons were handed to him. They were excellent weapons a nice wooden handle with and a very sharp blade. 

  


Leonardo turned to his brothers. "Don't worry. I can take this guy." 

  


"But I don't trust him Leo! He's going to trick you! It's all just a trick!" pleaded Michelangelo. 

  


Leonardo smiled at him. "You don't think I can't have tricks up my sleeve either?" With that he turned and walked out the door. The door slammed shut in Raphael's angry face. 

  



	3. The Fight

NOTE: Carapace is the top shell on a turtle and plastron is the bottom shell. The Kamas are like mini grim-reaper weapons, only not quite as curved maybe. 

  
  
  


Luck Waldgrave entered the warehouse. Like always, she was exactly on time for work. She was looking forward to nice hot cup of coffee to wake her up more. She had to leave at seven o'clock in the morning to walk the four and a half miles to the warehouse. Luck knew all the shortcuts through all the alleys to make the distance shorter. 

  


She opened the door to the warehouse office. She immediately started a pot of coffee and then went over to her desk. Slipping off her old battered tennis shoes, she could tell something wasn't right. The air seem to tell of excitement. Luck put on her high heels and poured two cups of coffee. One for her and one for Mr. Hasegawa. 

  


She climbed up the staircase to the second level office. She knocked gingerly. No answer. 'This is odd,' she thought. She knocked again. Still no answer. Mr. Hasegawa had always been in his office every morning since Luck had been working. 'I hope nothing happened to him.' She opened the door. 

  


An amazing sight fell before her eyes. The blinds were not drawn in the office window that overlooked the entire building. For the first time ever, Luck saw the secret location of the Foot. She set the cup on her boss's desk and hurried over to the window. She gasped in horror and flew down the stairs. 

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Leonardo was in for the fight of his life. Hasegawa had not lied when he claimed to train day and night. They stood facing each other amidst a horseshoe of Foot ninjas and the cage holding the other three Turtles, white knuckles clenching their weapons. 

  


Hasegawa swung at Leonardo barely missing his head. Leonardo sliced at him, but was blocked. Hasegawa kicked Leonardo hard in the plastron and he stumbled backwards. In a explosion of energy Hasegawa launched into the air and came down upon him. Leonardo rolled quickly to the left but was sliced across his right bicep. He shifted his weight and jumped to his feet . Hasegawa was already on the attack again, his leg raise to head height and spinning towards him. Leonardo wasn't quick enough and took a direct hit to the side of his head. His ears rang loudly and his vison blurred. He struck out blindly with his katanas, striking only air. He felt a sharp pain as the Kama penetrated into his left thigh sinking deep into the muscle. His eyes finally cleared just in time to block the opposite kama. Hasegawa pulled the weapon from his opponent's flesh and kicked out again, slamming Leonardo sideways against the cage bars. He charged at the turtle. Sidestepping Hasegawa, Leonardo spun violently back and sliced his foe from shoulder blade to the middle of his back. Both fighters could feel blood trickle down their bodies. Leonardo's body ached. His left leg was difficult to move and his right arm was weak. They faced each other once again. 

  


"I thought you would be a more formidable opponent," sneered Mr. Hasegawa. 

  


"I'm just getting warm-up," spit Leonardo. He had to finish it quickly, he was losing blood and getting weaker and weaker. 

  


Leonardo leapt into the air with lightning speed. He struck Hasegawa across the chest with a powerful kick that sent him flying into the Foot ninjas behind him. Refusing any help up, Hasegawa slowly got to his feet, glaring at the mutant all the while. Screaming he charged with both kamas aimed at Leonardo's head. The weapons clashed sharply as they locked together in a power struggle. Both fighters stood their ground. The sharp point of Hasegawa's kamas were inching closer and closer to Leonardo's skull. Realizing he did not have the strength to win, he pushed his katanas left instead, unlocking the weapons. But one kama shallowly sliced the turtle's head, right above his left eye. Blood soaked into Leonard's blue bandana. Hasegawa sliced again and grazed his thin plastron, but enough to draw blood. Striking back, Leonardo managed to slash into his foe's right forearm. Hasegawa exploded in fury and unleashed a torrent of attacks. Having neither the strength nor the energy, Leonardo only blocked two swings. He now sustained several deep cuts. His body was covered in blood. A hard spin kick to his head sent him crumbling to the ground, his katanas clattering out of his hands. Leonardo lay on his back, unable to stand up. Hasegawa picked up a katana and pointed it at his fallen adversary's throat. 

  


Foot ninjas were suddenly pushed aside as Luck Waldgrave entered the scene. Mr. Hasegawa stared at her in horror.

  


"Wha-What are you doing down here?" stuttered Mr. Hasegawa. 

  


Luck stared in disbelief the sight before her. Questions flooded her mind. What was this strange creature? Why were they fighting? What the hell is going on?! She looked up to see three more creatures staring right back at her. There was fear in all their eyes. 

  


She met the eyes of her boss. "You weren't....who are....," words escaped Luck. 

  


It is true that Mr. Hasegawa held a mad hatred of the Ninja Turtles. It was his ultimate dream to destroy the creatures. Yet, because of his adoration of Luck Waldgrave, he could not kill Leonardo in front of her. He was now more concerned for her safety. She was now exposed to the secret evils of the Foot. 

  


He dropped the katana back to the floor. Looking at the Ninjas around him he ordered, "Sheath his weapons and throw him back into the cage." He walked over to his secretary. "There is much to explain." 

  


"Oh my gosh! You are bleeding!" exclaimed Luck. "We need to find you some first aid!"

  


Hasegawa smiled at her. "I have had worse."

  


"And that turtle! He was badly injured also. Why were you fighting? Someone needs to help him," said Luck. "He could die."

  


A thought occurred to Hasegawa. It was obvious she did not like to see the turtle die. That would have to wait. Plus, he needed them longer and it would be better to have all of them for later plans. He had broken their spirit. That was good enough. 

  


He pulled aside a Foot ninja. "Find some medical supplies and toss them into the cage. They know how to tend their own wounds." Turning back to Luck he said, "Let's go to my office. I will explain everything in full detail." He now only hoped she would take his side. Either that or she would be killed. 

  


They started back towards the office corner, Luck constantly looking back over her shoulder. 


	4. The Truth

Michelangelo watched as Mr. Hasegawa led the beautiful girl away from the diminishing crowd of Foot ninjas. He could not help but momentarily think that she was the prettiest girl he had ever seen. She had soft curls of honey colored hair with strawberry blonde highlights that bounced elegantly past her shoulders. A form fitting navy blue blouse matched perfectly with her black skirt lined with blue flowers at the hem. Michelangelo wished she would've stayed longer. He shook his head and directed his attention back to his injured brother. 

  


Donatello had done an excellent job os stitching and bandaging the now unconscious Leonardo. Raphael angrily paced the cage punching at the bars. He knuckles were split open and bleeding. 

  


"Raph, I hate to break it to you but you can't exactly punch your way out," said Donatello. "Those are steel bars. We can't escape, I've looked at all the hinges and corners....there's no way out!"

  


"Maybe I'm just trying to keep my self from punching your lights out," rasped Raphael. He was really upset that Leonardo had been so viciously beaten. He had always claimed to have just as much skill as Leonardo but deep down he knew that he was nearly as dedicated as his brother. If Leonardo couldn't take that guy down, there was no way he could. 

  


Michelangelo kneeled down to Leonardo and took his hand. Tears welled up in his eyes. There had been only one other time when his brother had been this hurt. That was when he was attacked on a training run by hoards of Foot ninjas, the doings of Shredder. The memory was all still clear in his mind. He remember how close they came to losing Leonardo. Michelangelo did not want to tempt fate again. "Why did this happen? Why Leo? It's always Leo!" He broke down and tears flowed from his eyes. 

  


"Don't worry Mikey, Leo will recover. He always does,"comforted Donatello. 

  


"How the hell do you know that?" Raphael pointed a finger at him. "He doesn't look in the greatest condition to me! We need to get outta here. We need to get home."

  


"Master Splinter must be so worried right now," Michelangelo said. 

  


"I think we're all worried...."Donatello sighed. 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Luck watched as the doctor finished up attending Mr. Hasegawa's wounds. She sat in a chair in her boss's office. Mr. Hasegawa sat on his desk his torn muscle shirt now also removed. He was very hot, she decided. But Luck was beyond confusion. She knew things were underhanded here, but she was shocked at the sight of the mutant turtles. Maybe they were horrid creatures bent on destroying her boss's organization. Perhaps she had been wrong all along about him. He wasn't the villain, those turtles were. 

  


"Now Ms. Waldgrave, I know you must be very confused right now," Mr. Hasegawa said. 

  


"That might be a slight understatement."

  


"I'm warning you right now. You're either in, or you're out. And trust me...you don't want to be out. I know you have no family or friends. You're alone in this world, Luck."

  


"Please just start by telling me what just happened. Who are those turtles? Why were you fighting?"questioned Luck. 

  


Hasegawa laughed. "So many questions. Don't worry I shall explain." 

  


His laugh made Luck feel very uncomfortable. She didn't feel there was anything funny about the situation. 

  


"I run an organization called the Foot. It is a secret band of highly trained ninjas. Those mutant turtles are responsible for the death of it's first true leader, the Shredder. The Foot quickly diminished under no strong leader. At the time I was simply an Elite Guard of Shredder's but I realized that I could rebuild it once again, stronger than ever, better than ever."

  


Luck interrupted, "What exactly does the Foot do?"

  


"Under my rule we do many things. Before it was just a group of teenagers that stole everything. Now we do so much more. My best ninjas are trained assassins, are hired out to some of the biggest names in crime. They remove certain people that might interfere with my business. I do still recruit teenagers to do the small stuff, like steal. All those boxes out there; in them are stereos, TV's, bikes, you name it....we have it. The cars we steal are housed in a separate warehouse. Right now a bank robbery is in progress under my orders. And there are bigger and better things to come."

  


"Like what?" asked Luck. She was beginning to realize how dangerous her position was. 

  


Mr. Hasegawa smiled. "Don't worry about that. You don't need to know yet."

  


"Where do the ninja turtles come from?"

  


"That I do not know. I know they were taught under a mutant rat, somehow connected to Master Shredder. They seek to destroy the Foot, but I shall not let them. The purpose of my battle with the blue turtle was to break their spirit. They may think they can defeat the Foot but they cannot defeat me. The blue one was their leader. The turtles are actually quite amazing creatures. I wish to keep them around longer for they might prove to be very useful."

  


A chill crept over Luck.. She should've known. Those poor creatures are trying to prevent horrible things. Her boss was nothing but a scoundrel. But how would she get herself out of this situation. She wanted nothing to do with the Foot. 

  
  


"Now I have a question for you," said Hasegawa. "Will you join me? I am very rich and powerful. I can give you everything you want. I know you live in a slum. Wouldn't it be much nicer to live in an big apartment adorned with everything your little heart desires. A car for you to drive. Of course, I still want you to work for me here in the office. But you could do so much more. I would let you in on all of my little secrets when the time came. I'd love for you to be by my side."

  


Luck stared at him. The thought of a life like that appealed greatly to her. She had come upon very hard times and would love to have an easy life. But she knew material things didn't really matter. The things she truly desired was her parents and friends. No money could bring them back. How could she tell him that she wanted no part in crime. Luck remembered the conversation she overheard. If she left, she would be killed, and nobody would notice. It pained her to realize no one cared for her...except Mr. Hasegawa. And she cared not for him anymore. What was she going to do?

  


"Well?" inquired Hasegawa. 

  


"I'd love to be by your side. You have no idea how I want a better life!" She smiled. 

  


"I am very glad. Why don't you take the day off? I have some things to take care of and won't be around."

  


She nodded. "But do you think I could go look at those horrid creatures once more. They intrigue me."

  


Mr. Hasegawa lifted an eyebrow. Luck started to sweat. Did he know? 

  


He nodded. "Yes. But be very careful. They are dangerous creatures as you saw. I will tell my Foot ninjas not to bother you at all."

  


"Thank you Mr. Hasegawa." She turned to leave. 

  


"Oh, Ms. Waldgrave?" came her boss's voice.

  


"Yes," she said without turning back around.

  


"Call me Akira." 

  


She looked over her shoulder. "As long as you call me Luck."

  


He chuckled. "Deal."

  


She quickly stepped out of the office and shut the door behind her. What had she gotten herself into? 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


The Foot ninjas had dispersed. A few were still around patrolling but the vast numbers that had been there earlier were now gone. Michelangelo and Donatello sat on the floor their backs against the wall side of the cage. Raphael was still up and pacing. Leonardo lay in middle of the cage. 

  


"Man, I'm hungry!" complained Michelangelo. "You think they're going to feed us?"

  


"I don't know. They did give us medical supplies for Leonardo, so they don't mean to kill us," observed Donatello. 

  


"Yet. They will kill us eventually. I want nothing to do with Foot scum. They'll have to kill me to cooperate," said Raphael. He was still hot headed. Nothing seemed to calm him down. 

  


Donatello and Michelangelo looked at each one. They were getting really tired of Raphael's pessimistic attitude. He was only making the situation worse. 

  


Leonardo lay on the cold concrete floor oblivious to the entire world. 

  


The sound of high heels reached the turtles ears. 

  


"Someone's coming! And it's not a Foot ninja!" whispered Michelangelo.

  


"Thank you captain obvious!" jeered Raphael.

  


Michelangelo shot him an annoyed look. 

  


It was the girl that showed up at the fight. "I wonder who she is," said Donatello. 

  


"Maybe she's come to tell us," suggested Raphael. 

  


They stood up and walked to the front of the cage. The girl stood two feet away from the bars, her eyes wide with bewilderment. The turtles looked at her accusingly. Michelangelo was glad she was back, now he could clearly see her face. She had aqua eyes with long thick eyelashes, he nose was small and petite, her lips were red and full. She smiled at them displaying dimples on both cheeks. 

  


"Hi, my name is Luck," she whispered. "And I'm going to get you out of here." 

  
  
  



	5. The Attempt

The Turtles stood at the front of the cage staring at the girl. Donatello and Michelangelo looked at Luck in amazement. Raphael let out a soft chuckle.

"And why would you want to do that?" Raphael asked in a sarcastic tone. 

She was almost startled at the talking ability of the mutant turtle. She figured they could talk but she was thinking it would be more like broken English. Luck realized this might be harder than she originally thought. She glanced around nervously at the few Foot ninjas still lingering around. "Please just listen, I shouldn't even be talking to you right now." 

"Yeah, we know you're Hasegawa's girlfriend," started Raphael. 

"And you're probably the only reason why our brother is still alive," interjected Donatello as he shot a glare at Raphael. "So I think we have time to listen to you," he continued keeping his look aimed at Raphael who curled his lip and turned his head away. 

Luck was glad to know that at least one of them was level-headed. "Um, first...can I ask your names?"

Michelangelo jumped at the offer. "I'm Michelangelo, this is Donatello, he's Raphael, and...." he looked over his shoulder at his fallen brother, "....that's Leonardo."

"I'm sorry about your brother. Will he be okay?" asked Luck in concern. 

"We don't know," replied Donatello. "We need to get him home. We need to get out of here. So you think you can help us?"

Luck nodded. "I know how evil the Foot is. Of course, I didn't find out everything until today. I can't believe how naive I was about this place. But I know you four are the on the right side. I want to help you. Something big is going down, and it needs to be stopped. You see, I don't have any family or friends....so it will go unnoticed if I am killed. I need to get out of here also, so I might as well make my departure worthwhile."

Raphael scoffed. "Why should we trust you?"

Luck looked him in the eyes, "Do you have any other choice?"

He narrowed his eyes and returned the look. Luck sighed and looked down. "I know it won't be easy. I am no ninja by any means. I don't know how I will get you out....or when. Just please trust me." She looked around nervously. "I should go. I've been here too long. I will return soon." She gave the Turtles a small smile and quickly walked back towards the office rooms. 

Michelangelo watched her leave. "We should've asked her if she had any food. I'm really hungry right about now." 

Donatello rolled his eyes. "Is that all you think about is food?"

"What?! As if you're not hungry too...." Michelangelo said. "Doesn't pizza sound really really really unbelievably good right now?"

"Of course it does," said Raphael. "But no sense in getting your hopes up."

Michelangelo shuffled back to Leonardo. He knelt down and took his brother's limp hand in his own. "Don't worry Leo. We're gonna get you home. We're going to get out of this place."

Raphael faced away from his brothers. He hated when Michelangelo talk to Leonardo like that. Could he really hear them? It made everything seem too real for him. It always brought him back to the fact that his brother could be dying right now. He felt his eyes start to water. He clenched his teeth in anger that he was getting emotional. The tears didn't come, they wouldn't dare. He took a deep breath and relaxed a little. Maybe Luck could get them out. She was their only hope now. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luck looked down at her worn out sneakers and thought how much she would love a new pair. She sighed and continued on her walk to her apartment. Deciding to take the short-cut home she headed down a dark alley. Trash was strewn everywhere and a homeless man slept behind a dumpster. Luck always hated taking this way but she exhausted and just want to lay down and relax. She turned the corner and could see her building in sight. 'Thank God..."she thought. 

Finally she reached the stained stone steps and headed up. She swung open the squeaky wooden door and headed down the hallway. The paint was peeling off the walls, and the ceiling above was cracked. Her room was at the end of the hallway. Luck dug into her purse searching for her keys as she neared her door. She found them but looked up to see the door already ajar. Cautiously, she pushed it open. The room was empty save for four men dressed in black uniforms. They all turned and saw her as one started towards her. Luck was scared. She backed-up slowly. 

"Are you Ms.Waldgrave?" asked the man.

Luck was confused. Where were all of her belongings? Who were these men? Were they sent to kill her. Not knowing whether to run or not, she nodded her head. 

"Mr. Hasegawa sent us. All of your stuff is already in your new apartment. Much nicer if I do say so myself,"said the man.

Luck looked at the uniform closer. B&D Moving Company read the patch above the chest pocket. 

"I didn't know I was moving today..." Luck said. 

"Well, would you like to see your new home?" asked the moving man. 

Not having much of a choice she replied, "Sure. Why not?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Donatello carefully removed the blood stained gauze from above Leonardo's left eye. Taking an antiseptic cloth he dabbed at his stitches cleaning away the dried blood. He replaced a fresh bandage to his head. 

"How is he Donny?" asked Michelangelo sitting against the wall side of the cage.

"He seems stable. But he's lost a lot of blood, and who knows how deep some of these cuts are. I think he'll be okay."

Raphael clenched his teeth. He didn't have the energy right now to get angry. He sat a few feet away Michelangelo. 

Several Foot ninjas appeared in front of the cage. A quiet growl escaped from Raphael. Keys jangled and the door was opened. Raphael was up in an instant and charged the group of ninjas. Michelangelo followed suit and Donatello reached for his bo laying next to him to join the fight. Raphael pushed a ninja out of his way and managed to get outside of the cage. He lashed out at in fury at the nearest foe. Donatello and Michelangelo also exited the cage. 

Raphael plunged his sai into his opponents stomach and kicked him away releasing his weapon. And turned to his next victim. Michelangelo swung his nunchuku and made contact with the nearest Foot ninjas next, shattering it and instantly killing him. Donatello knocked down two at once with a wide sweep of his bo. 

"Raph! What's the plan here?! What about Leo?" Michelangelo yelled to him between parrying with each opponent. "Raph?!"

Raphael snarled, "Let's just finish off these guys and then we'll figure it out!"

"More are bound to show up!" Donatello added. "We're in their hideout!"

A sharp tingling pain shot through Raphael's body. Another dart to the neck sent him falling to the floor unconscious. A Foot ninja behind him was revealed as the culprit with the tranquilizer gun. Donatello saw this.

"Mike! Watch out for the Foot at 3 o'clock!" warned Donatello. A dart was fired straight at him and he knocked it away skillfully with his bo, lodging it in the wood. 

Michelangelo knocked his opponent to the floor and cautiously made his way next to Donatello guarding Raphael. They were surrounded by six Foot ninjas, the one holding the dart gun, in front of Donatello. 

"We need to take out the tranquilizer guy," whispered Donatello to Michelangelo standing shell to shell. 

Michelangelo sighed, "yep."

But before they could advance five ninjas attacked them at once, forcing Donatello to fight instead of blocking possible darts. He tried to move as quickly as possible, making it hard to hit him. But a dart was shot and landed in his right thigh. Donatello was brought to his knees, still awake. A punch to the back of his head knocked him down as he entered into darkness. 

Michelangelo's back was against the outside cage wall. All six still remained. A dart was fired and he dodged with skill. The ninjas allowed him no exit. Two quick darts were fired and one found a place in his left forearm. He stayed upright leaning against the cage, the drug not working as fast. The Foot ninjas did not advance. Michelangelo's eyes fluttered shut and he collapsed to the floor. 


	6. Awake to Screams

Leonardo stared at the blackness around him. He felt sore and bruised all over. 'What strange dreams I've had,' he thought. With effort he managed to open his eyes. Leonardo looked up to see steal bars. His memories came flooding back violently. With a jerk he sat upright, and then wished he hadn't. He became light-headed and he ached even more now. His eyes flashed white and then focused back into normal color. Leonardo looked around. Where were his brothers? To his left lay a platter of fruit and a water bottle. His mouth was as dry as cotton and he instantly reached for the bottle. He took it in his hand and studied it closely. It looked normal enough. He unscrewed the cap and smelt it. It smelled normal. 'Well, if they wanted to kill me I'd already be dead....' he thought. He took a gulp of the water. Tasted normal. He quickly guzzled down the whole bottle. Then he took a banana, peeled it and ate it ravenously. Being satisfied at the moment he inspected his injured body. 

He found gauze on his left thigh, right bicep, plastron, and above his left eye. He lifted up the material to see several stitches in his leg, arm, and plastron. He felt his eye cut and discovered more. In a close inspection he found many deep cuts held together with stitches but without gauze. He counted 118 stitches all together. He sighed. 'Hasegawa really is a better ninja than me,' he thought. Once again remembering he was alone he became very concerned about his brothers. 'Where the hell are they?' he thought. 

Leonardo painfully got to him feet. He took one step forward and pain shot through his left leg. He lifted it off the ground and hopped to the cage bars to hold himself up. He clenched the bar and breathed out heavily, trying to will the pain away. Leonardo looked out at the warehouse. His brothers were nowhere to be seen. A few Foot ninjas passed not taking any notice of him. He wondered how long he had been in captive. A day? A week? He didn't know. A blood curdling scream startled Leonardo enough for him to lose his grip and fall down hard to the floor. Terror filled his heart. It was Donatello.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luck slowly opened her eyes. He yawned and stretched out her body in a graceful arch. She sat up and surveyed her new home. Her four post bed was elegant and gave her the best night sleep she's ever had. A televison and entertainment system was concealed in a cabinet on the wall near the foot of the big bed. A walk-in closet opened to her right, which was adorned with fancy attire all her size. Down the hallway a door led to a luxurious bathroom, equipped with a huge spa bathtub. The kitchen was modern and the refrigerator was filled with food. The dinning room was elegant with an oak table including a magnificent candle centerpiece. The living room was huge with soft couches and a love seat. Vases of flowers sat on every table. Luck had never lived better in her whole life. She sighed. Everything seemed perfect. Except the nagging feeling she kept getting. The poor turtles were trapped with those awful villains and here she was sleeping on a down mattress. 'Maybe I don't have to give this up,' she thought. But then instantly dismissed the thought. She had to do what was right. And that meant bringing down Mr. Hasegawa. She glanced at the clock, 10:47 a.m. She had slept in! Luck quickly jumped out of bed headed to the bathroom to take a shower. She slapped her forehead in anger for letting herself sleep in. The phone rang. She stopped. It rang again. She followed the sounds of the ringing, not knowing where the phone was yet. She found it and picked it up.

"Hello?" Luck asked.

"Well, good morning Luck, this is Akira."

She gulped. He didn't sound angry, he sounded actually happy.

"Oh hello. I'm sorry I slept in. I will be to work in 15 minutes–" she began.

"No, no, no. I'm giving you the day off. No need to come to the warehouse. I want you to get used to your new apartment. Do you like it?"

"Oh my gosh, yes I love it! I-I'm overwhelmed. I never thought in a million years...."

"Well, I thought you'd like it. It's the best one around. You should go for a walk, or better yet, your chauffeur can drive you around so you can get you bearings," said Hasegawa.

"Okay, I might do that. Thank you so much Mr. Hasegawa," replied Luck.

"Please, call me Akira."

"I'm sorry, I forgot," she said nervously.

Hasegawa laughed. "It's fine, don't be sorry. Well, I need to get some....business done. I will see you tomorrow, Miss Luck."

"Goodbye....Akira."

She hung up the phone. A shiver traveled down her spine. What business did he have to do? 'I'll stop by there today,' she decided. 'I need to see how Leonardo is doing, and make sure the others are okay.' She hurried off to go get ready. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Near the sparring in the warehouse was a door which led to a laboratory. Inside was various medical equipment, clear cabinets line the wall with medicine and chemicals inside, bright lights lit the room, and four tables lay in the center of the room. Strapped down to three of them were Raphael, Michelangelo, and Donatello. Raphael lay fuming, cussing under his breath, and working trying to free his hands from the metal cuffs at his wrists. Michelangelo stared up at the ceiling, counting the tiles over and over again. Donatello's head lolled to the side, unconscious. 

"Mikey! Snap out of it! We gotta figure out how to get out of this place!" Raphael blurted out.

"How?"said Michelangelo mournfully. "And Donnie's still not awake."

Raphael turned his head to look at his brother. "I don't know. But I'm not staying here to be dissected! Not after what they did to Don. Somebody's gonna pay!" He struggled fiercely again trying to slip his hand out of the cuff. His hands were already bleeding from prior attempts. 

"Raph, someone's coming," whispered Michelangelo. 

The door opened and a short, fat, man with salt and pepper hair entered. He wore a white lab coat and a red bow tie. Black rimmed glassed sat low on his nose pushing into his fat cheeks. He smiled at the turtles exposing crooked yellow teeth. 

Raphael sneered and glared at the man. "Leave us the hell alone, you crazy bastard!"

"What?" the man said in a mock confused voice. "Aren't you glad to see me." He laughed evilly. Raphael couldn't help but feel goosebumps raise on his skin. 

Michelangelo turned his head away. He closed his eyes. He wanted to go home. 


	7. Torture

NOTE: So six years later I return to this story… yikes! So sorry if the style has changed. Hopefully my writing has only gotten better and I can add chapters and give you all closure! Thanks for reading and especially to those that have been waiting!

Leonardo stood leaning against the cage clenching the steel bars with his hands, turning his knuckles white. It had been at least ten minutes since he heard Donnie scream. He wasn't quite sure where the scream had come from but one of the doors on the other side of the warehouse would be a good guess. Leonardo felt so helpless… so useless to his brothers. He had failed in his battle with Hasegawa and let his family down. Slumping to his knees, he thought of Master Splinter and how disappointed he would be. His body ached and throbbed in pain. He clenched his teeth in frustration and anger at their situation. It had been a year since they had battled any Foot Ninjas and this whole mission had been a complete failure and could easily result in all their deaths. For all Leonardo knew his brothers might already be dead.

"Leonardo," whispered a soft voice.

Gaining control of his emotions, Leonardo looked up. A girl was standing nearby holding a clipboard and pen making notes, looking the other direction. He recognized her as the girl who interrupted the fight. She glanced her eyes quickly over to him. "Where are the other turtles?" she asked, barely loud enough for him to hear.

Before Leonardo could answer a Foot Ninja half jogged over to her. Half bowing he said, "Miss Waldgrave! What are you doing over here? I was told to allow no one near the prisoner. I'll have to ask you to return to the office."

Luck was startled and her tongue tied for an answer. "Yes, but uhm… Mr. Hasegawa told me to, uhm, take notes of this warehouse and see where we need improvements… I'm sure you understand."

"No, I am sorry. Master Hasegawa will be gone all day and left specific orders."

It was time to play hardball. If Akira was to be gone, this might be the only chance she would have. "Well, if you don't know me and your boss recently have begun dating." Luck wasn't sure if that's what you would call it… convinced to obey might describe it better. "I'm sure what I am told over-rides what you may have been told much earlier in the day. I just spoke to him five minutes ago."

The Foot Ninja stood straight. "Miss, I know you may have been told that…"

Luck narrowed her eyes at him. "What is your name and rank? I will have to have that information so I can tell _my Akira_ who gave me such a hard time." She tapped her pen against the clipboard.

Looking uncomfortable the Foot Ninja took a step back. "I am sorry to bother you. Please continue with your work." With that, he turned on his heel and walked away.

As soon as the Foot was out of sight Luck let out a sigh. She turned to Leonardo. "Okay, where are the others? Today might be our only chance for escape!"

Leonardo looked at her skeptically. "Well, that was good work getting the Foot away, but I don't know where my brothers are. Are who are you? Why do you want to help."

"My name is Luck. Listen, please I'll explain later. I need to escape from here as much as you do."

Leonardo sighed. "Okay, let's do this. I heard my brother scream a little while ago. So

they are still here. Any way you can get me out of this cage?"

Donatello lay unconscious on his lab table strapped down, bleeding from a four inch patch of skin of his thigh that the evil Doctor had taken for a tissue sample. The sheer pain of the scalpel penetrating deep into his skin and only a few layers from his muscle had been enough to cause him to black out.

The chubby Doctor waltzed around the room. "Who shall be next….? Who shall I work on next?" He skipped towards Michelangelo. He held a scalpel close to the turtle's cheek. There was a strap across Michelangelo's forehead that prevented any movement; otherwise he would have cringed away.

Michelangelo shot his a dirty glare. "Listen dude, you are messed up! Wouldn't a cotton swap DNA test be so much easier?"

The Doctor brought the blade closer. "Oh, but that is no fun! Besides, this helps me to get to know your personalities and how strong you are. Looks like that first turtle wasn't very strong… he probably won't make it through the rest of the experiments." With the tip of the blade he pushed into Michelangelo's skin quickly cutting it and dragging down only an inch. Michelangelo winced in pain. "You all vary slightly in skin color and slightly in shell pattern…. I am interested to see if you all were the same type of turtle."

Raphael was still struggling to the left of Michelangelo and the Doctor. "Listen, we don't want any part of your damn experiments. You can keep your theories to yourself. When I get loose..."

"Loose?" The Doctor laughed and turned towards Raphael. "I hardly doubt that will happen. It's over turtle. Just give up."

"Never!" spit Raphael.

The Doctor shrugged. "Well, it looks like you just volunteered to be next. How about we try a little shock therapy first? See what levels of electric current you can take until YOU black out from the pain?" He walked over to a cart in the corner of the room and wheeled it over next to Raphael's table. The cart held an array of cables and cords and what looked to be a car battery attached to it all. "Hrm, I wonder how conductive your plastron is? Interesting. Let's give it a shot shall we?"

Raphael was boiling in anger. "Don't touch me you crazy fucker."

The Doctor only laughed as he took one end of a thinner cable and attached it to the upper left portion of Raphael's hard plastron. He then carefully placed another cable to the opposite side of his chest. "Let's see how good this shell protects your heart from the electricity. I think we'll slowly work our way up in voltage. Very slowly."

Adjusting a dial on the machine, the doctor said, "fifty volts," and then hit a switch on the machine. Raphael gritted his teeth and his body quivered. The Doctor switched the current off. "Okay, how did that feel?"

"Fuck you." Raphael replied through his teeth.

Michelangelo closed his eyes and a tear squeezed out.

"One hundred volts." Raphael gritted his teeth harder and clenched his fists tight as the electricity flowed painfully through his body. "Still no screams? Must be a different kind of turtle than your brother. He was weak."

Michelangelo strained his eyes over to Donatello's still body. It was hard to see from his horizontal position on the table. Donatello's leg was now laying in a pool of blood. He could die from the blood lose soon. Michelangelo's eyes welled up full with tears. It was becoming more and more evident that they would not make it out of this.

The Doctor chuckled. "Let's up the challenge shall we?" Raphael was sweating and panting hard. "Five hundred volts." The sick Doctor adjusted the dial and the hit the switch.

Raphael's vision was blinding white. His body felt like it was on fire. He screamed out in pain, unable to control the impulse. His body rocked as violently as the straps would allow, only cutting deeper into his wrists and ankles. Raphael's world was gone and there was only pain. His mouth foamed and finally the current was turned off.

"Oh that was a good one! I knew you couldn't hold on for long," the Doctor sneered.

Raphael was fading in and out of consciousness. His body still felt hot and fast. His heart could leap out of his chest at any moment. Raphael was hot with sweat and gasped for breath.

Michelangelo let the tears go. He cried silently, fearing any show of weakness would only bring him the most pain out of all and fear it could be used against his brothers.

The Doctor leaned over Raphael, inches from his face. "Not so strong now, are we? Still going to get loose? How about we see where one thousand volts gets us? Hrm?"

Suddenly, the door opened to reveal a shocked Luck. "Oh, I wasn't expecting it to be unlocked… " She shrugged and looked innocently at the Doctor.

"What? What are you doing? Out, out, out!" the Doctor shouted at her. "Who told you to come in here? Hasegawa will have my head!" He rushed over waving his hands as if trying to obscure the sight of the turtles. Luck sidestepped him and then struck out her hand sticking him with a dart in his side. The Doctor wobbled for a second looked down and then slumped to the floor. Luck quickly shut the door behind her and rushed over to Raphael.

"What happened? What'd you do to him?" He asked dumbly.

"I found a tranquilizer dart jammed under the cage beam on the floor. I guess someone missed it when cleaning up?" She pulled at the restraints on his arms finally freeing Raphael's left bloody wrist. He quickly took over getting the other straps off.

"Sweet!" Michelangelo said. "It must have been one we deflected in the fight."

"Good. Now let's hurry. I have no idea how much time we have," said Luck as she worked on releasing Michelangelo's wrist.

Raphael had gotten completely loose and ran over to Donatello. "Donnie, wake up buddy." He gently shook his shoulder and went to work releasing the straps. Donnie mumbled and then fluttered open his eyes.

"Ugh, my leg. It's burning," he managed to whimper. Quickly becoming alert to the situation, Donatello looked around. Raphael had him loose and Donatello sat up. "Raph grab that ointment in that cabinet and plenty of gauze." Raphael did as he was told and Donatello quickly bandaged up his leg. He wedged some extra gauze in his belt since the wound was still bleeding a considerable amount.

"I couldn't open the cage, but Leonardo is awake and can walk a little. How do we get him out?" Luck looked at the clock in the room. It was 4:45 p.m. When would their time run out?

Donatello glanced around the room. "With that!" On the table was battery-powered handsaw. "We can cut through the lock with that."

"But no weapons, dudes," Michelangelo moaned. "How are we supposed to get passed the Foot?"

"There actually are only a few patrolling right now," Luck said. "So let's go!"

As the four of them turned towards the exit the door violently swung open to reveal Akira Hasegawa standing there with a sea of black clothed ninja behind him.

Luck gasped in horror. Akira looked at her and in a low tone said, "Why would you do this? After all I offered you? All I gave you?"

Luck regained her composure. "Because when you have no one left in the world… no one to give you hope and love… all you have is your honor and self-respect. I refuse to be a part of this crime world! The world would be a better place without you!"

Akira's eyes were wide. Never had he heard such heated words from his secretary. She had been as mild as a church mouse before this. He narrowed his eyes at her. "Fine. But it will be YOU leaving this world! Not me." He closed his eyes and turned his back to them. "Foot Ninja! Leave none alive." With those words he disappeared into the crowd and the ninjas rushed in.


End file.
